Forgotten Memories
by Drakeofwind
Summary: NaruSaku, Oneshot. Something happens during the course of an S Rank mission... My summaries suck, sorry.


Author's Note: Ok, I first came up with the ending in a dream, yes, a dream. The beginning I thought of after reading _**Together Forever**_ by _**SakuNaruLover**_. Ok, I love the couple Naruto and Sakura, And i dislike Sasuke and Sakura, If you like it, then you like it, you don't, then you don't.Anyways, Enjoy, this is my first fic, so try not to flame. In my first two versions I forgot the Author's Note and Disclaimer! Shame on me! BTW, if anyone knows a place to pick up after this, you could send it to me and this may become an actual story! I Won the contest for **_Nightmare_** so he has the right to have that! Don't spam me saying he stole it, he didn't.

_

* * *

_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, If I did then Naruto and Sakura would be dating._

* * *

"Ah, such a nice day!" Naruto exclaimed as he walked out of his apartment. "I don't have anything to do today, so I might as well go visit Gaara in Suna." He contemplated on this choice for a while. "On second thought, I'll train instead" he stated just remembering what happened last time he visited Gaara. After that visit he left with 3 cracked ribs and a broken nose. That day however, he did learn to never walk into the bathroom, or any room for that matter, without knocking first. 

As he was walking he wondered who he should ask to train with, he hated to train alone.

"I'll ask Sakura, I haven't seen her for a while!"

"Turn around Naruto." Sakura told him while trying to suppress a giggle.

"Sakura! How long were you following me? And why were you?" He asked still a little jumpy

She had been following him since he left his apartment, she was amazed he hadn't noticed her

"You're kidding, right? I've been following you since you left your apartment" She exclaimed still in disbelief. "And for your second question, We and two other ANBU members were assigned to a mission, so come on, we need to get to the Hokage's office to get our mission briefing.

"Oh, sorry, lets get going then, I've been waiting for a mission for a while now!" He exclaimed.

They walked towards the Hokage's office together catching up on recent things, Sakura had been on a month long mission to Suna to help teach medic-nins. Finally they reached Tsunade's office and went in to find two ANBU members still wearing their masks.

"Sakura, Naruto, Just in time, you'll be working with Mikari," She pointed to the one on the right, "And Shikaru." She pointed to the other one. At this they both said hello and bowed. "Now you four are going to track down an A-Class and an S-Class missing nin that were spotted half an hour ago on the outskirts of Konoha. Now go find them, if you can restrain them otherwise kill them! Go!"

"HAI!" They said in unison and departed.

An hour later they finally found the missing nins sitting in the clearing.

They nodded and threw shuriken which both the nins caught and threw them back.

"You can either come with us or get destroyed." Naruto stated calmly.

"Kill us if you can!" They retorted

"Mikari, you and Sakura take on the smaller one, Shikaru and I got this one." he told her.

"Ok, Sakura Over here!" She barely finished before the A-Class nin stabbed through her heart.

"Mikari! I'll kill you you bastard!" Shikaru sounded so pissed Naruto just told him to go kick the grass nin's ass. He worried that Shikaru would put safety aside and rush him. His worries turned into reality.

Shikaru rushed at the grass nin with his sword held high and brought it down, the grass nin was too late and lost his right arm. Before he knew what hit him his head was rolling on the grass.

"Shikaru, behind you!" before Sakura could finish Shikaru's life had been taken by the Konoha missing nin.

"You're next little girl." he exclaimed.

Naruto hadn't time to hesitate, he ran full out to save Sakura. He was to late and could only kick the blade away from the vital point but it still stabbed her through the stomach.

"Sakura! I'll murder you you bastard!" Just as he said that red chakra began swirling around him. His eyes turned red and his pupils turned to slits. He grew fangs and claws. He ran towards the missing nin and dug his claws into his into the man's neck.

"You're going to DIE!" He Growled through clenched teeth and the man in a futile attempt stabbed him in the arm, at this Naruto slit his throat. He dragged out the sword and stabbed it through his heart to make sure he was dead. He picked up Sakura bridal style and rushed her to the hospital.

Halfway on the path Sakura regained consciousness for a short time.

"Thank you for carrying me Naruto" At this she passed out again, Naruto began to cry again.

When he made it to the hospital they rushed him to a room to get his arm looked at.

Later, he woke up to find he was in the same room as Sakura, He walked over to her bedside and sat down.

Sakura opened her eyes hesitantly.

She was surrounded in darkness.

'Where am I?' she wondered, wandering solemnly into the darkness.

She faintly heard a voice behind her saying, "Follow my voice." coming from behind her.

She turned around and walked towards the disembodied voice.

As she kept wandering towards the general direction of the voice she slowly forgot her name and everything dear to her.

As she was walking the voice grew.

"Sakura, please, wake up" The voice said.

Suddenly she figured out who the voice belonged to "N...Naruto?" His voice had always comforted her. As the voice kept growing she started regaining her memories from the void.

When she stopped the voice seemed to be coming from above her.

"Sakura, I love you, please be ok."

She felt tears falling on her face, which seemed to pull her towards consciousness.

She finally awoke to find silent tears still falling, apparently from Naruto. Suddenly she felt Naruto's lips pressed against hers. When he stopped she gazed into his Oceanic eyes, Emerald into Sapphire, She smiled faintly and said, "I love you too Naruto." As she pulled him closer for another, more passionate kiss.

* * *

Author's After Note: Ah, I got a crapload of work piling up, so I'm not gonna add my next stories for a while. please R&R, It makes me happy. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed my First FanFic. (the other one was my brother's) 


End file.
